


A Little Sugar

by Katrinos, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't know what Netflix and Chill really means, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Снова и снова за каждый хороший поступок Дереку пытались отплатить сексом.





	A Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653384) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



> Недопонимания, Дерек страдает, возможен ООС
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Tyler Hoechlin 2018  
> Бета: замечательная Luchenza

В первый раз это случилось после того, как Дерек заплатил за аренду Стайлза. Он собирался проведать Стайлза на его съемной квартире. Тот жил там уже месяц, переехав перед началом занятий в колледже, чтобы освоиться в новом районе, найти работу и привыкнуть заботиться о себе, прежде чем начнутся занятия. Все из стаи уже побывали у него, а шериф остался даже на неделю, чтобы помочь устроиться. И в конце концов Дерек, поддавшись укоризненным взглядам и толстым намекам, отправился повидать Стайлза. 

Многоквартирный дом был хорошим; Дерек не ожидал, что Стайлз мог себе такой позволить. Об этом он размышлял, поднимаясь по лестнице и неся фотографию их стаи в рамке – Скотт настаивал на том, что нужно принести подарок на новоселье. И конечно же, Дерек услышал умоляющий голос Стайлза, едва дошёл до нужного этажа. Произошла административная ошибка при начислении студенческой стипендии, из-за чего та еще не пришла. Стайлз висел на телефоне с администрацией три дня, и ему пообещали, что скоро все будет исправлено. Он получит деньги через пару дней и обязательно заплатит.

Разозленный мужчина нависал над Стайлзом, который не сдвигался с места, и называл его халявщиком и нахлебником. Он угрожал силой выкинуть Стайлза из квартиры и продать его вещи, чтобы возместить убыток. 

Дерек положил руку на плечо мужчины. 

– Если ты и пальцем его тронешь, – прорычал он на ухо, – я вырву палец и заставлю съесть. Понял?

И крепко сжав ладонь на плече мужчины, Дерек отвел его в сторону от Стайлза и встал так, чтобы оказаться между ними. Теперь мужчина выглядел намного менее решительным, но все же не уходил.

– Он должен мне аренду за этот месяц. Я не хотел угрожать.

– Нет, но ты предпочел угрозы, – возразил Дерек.

– Он в моем доме и обязан платить за проживание в нем.

– И заплачу, – заверил Стайлз. – Говорю же, мою стипендию задерживают, но вы получите деньги. 

– Все так говорят. Или деньги появятся сегодня, или я звоню в полицию, чтобы его выселили. 

– Сколько он должен? – спросил Дерек: с деньгами у него проблем не было. У Дерека имелись страховые выплаты после пожара, а также после смерти Лоры, и еще имелись остатки денег от Благодетеля, и Дереку дали контроль над активами Питера после того, как того заперли в клинике. Дерек без колебаний достал свою чековую книжку. Когда домовладелец назвал сумму, Дерек удвоил ее и вручил чек. 

– Это должно покрыть и следующий месяц, – сказал Дерек. – А теперь предлагаю уйти, пока еще все кости целы.

Мужчина ушел. Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, который прислонился к входной двери и выглядел опустошенным.

– Прости, – сказал ему Стайлз.

– Все нормально. 

Он открыл дверь и впустил Дерека. Место пахло Стайлзом, его запах пропитал каждую поверхность и мебель. Он сделал квартиру своей. Дерек вдохнул этот запах. Он хотел бы окутаться им, обернуть себя Стайлзом, словно тоже принадлежал ему. Дерек пытался подавить эти мысли: не стоило вести себя пугающе рядом с ним.

– Надо было позвонить отцу сразу же, как не пришел платеж, – продолжил Стайлз, – но я не хотел, чтобы он думал, будто я не могу сам справиться. Клянусь, я верну долг, как только со всем разберусь.

– Забудь, – сказал Дерек. – Считай это подарком на новоселье.

Он поставил фотографию, настоящий подарок, на журнальный столик. Едва он выпрямился, Стайлз прильнул к нему и запечатлел поцелуй на губах. Дерек застыл, слишком опешив, чтобы ответить.

Спустя секунду бездействия со стороны Дерека, Стайлз отпрянул, явно растерявшись. Румянец окрасил его шею. Он смотрел, втянув голову в плечи, куда угодно, только не на Дерека. 

– Прости, – произнес он. – Это… Я не должен был этого делать… Не стоило бросаться на тебя так… Это было… Нормально, если ты не хочешь… Просто забудь, что я…

Может быть, это было из-за запаха Стайлза, окружающего его, или того оставшегося вкуса на губах Дерека, а может быть, от того, что Стайлз был таким воодушевленным еще секунду назад, но Дерек в итоге высказал то, о чем он уже слишком долго думал. 

– Я хочу, – прошептал Дерек.

Они стояли, бездействуя, по ощущениям целую вечность. Стайлз наконец взглянул на Дерека. А потом прильнул к нему снова. Он целовался с пылким, безумным отчаянием, хватаясь за одежду Дерека так, словно они оба были врагами, каждый из которых жаждал победы. Дерек разделял его яростную страсть. Они даже не добрались до спальни и занялись любовью на ковре в гостиной.

Позже, когда Дерек уже смаковал приятные воспоминания о случившемся, удивляясь, как ему удалось заполучить то, чего он всегда хотел, Стайлз сказал:

– Спасибо. За аренду.

Что-то оборвалось внутри Дерека. Он пытался прогнать страх, но не мог отделаться от болезненного чувства, что только что воспользовался Стайлзом. Да, тот сам все начал. Нет, Дерек никогда бы не попросил. Но Стайлз только что поблагодарил его с помощью секса, и из-за этого Дерек чувствовал себя отвратительно.

***

Второй раз случился только через два дня. Дерек не мог выкинуть произошедшее из головы. Он не собирался использовать Стайлза, манипулировать им из-за чувства благодарности, однако не мог избавиться от отвращения к себе из-за случившегося. Поэтому Дерек решил съездить к Стайлзу и прояснить все между ними.

Но все его заготовленные слова вмиг забылись, когда, приехав, он увидел, как Стайлз пытается приготовить что-нибудь съедобное из пакета лапши и половинки заплесневелого лука. 

– Серьезно? – удивился Дерек. – Своего отца мучаешь диетой, а сам вот что собираешься есть?

– Дай мне поблажку, – взмолился Стайлз. – Мне еще не выплатили стипендию, а телефонный счет вообще длиной в милю из-за того, что я кучу времени разговариваю по нему, пытаясь это дело уладить.

И он вернулся к своему занятию – резке заплесневелого лука.

– Дай мне, – проговорил Дерек. Стайлз передал ему лук, и Дерек выкинул его в мусор. 

– Эй, – возмутился Стайлз, но без особой искренности в голосе. 

– Я куплю тебе продукты, – пообещал Дерек.

– Ладно, но только потому, что мне совсем нечем тебя кормить. 

Так они и отправились в ближайший магазин. Дерек начал заполнять тележку свежими овощами, едва только зайдя внутрь.

– Не обязательно столько набирать, – возразил Стайлз.

– Ты собираешься заработать авитаминоз к Рождеству?

Стайлз уступил и добавил капусту к овощам. Не таким Дерек видел свой визит к нему, но необходимо было решить проблему с полным отсутствием еды на кухне Стайлза, а у Дерека имелись деньги. Это он мог сделать по-дружески, а потом они бы продолжили быть товарищами по стае и никем больше.

– Когда мы вернемся, – начал Стайлз, – сначала я приготовлю тебе один из этих замечательных стейков, а потом уложу тебя на кухонном столе и отсосу по полной, чтобы все мозги вынесло.

Дерек застыл в ужасе прямо посреди мясного отдела, потому что место определенно было не самым подходящим. Но раньше, чем он смог найти нужные слова и объяснить, что было не так в словах Стайлза, кто-то закашлялся позади него. Обернувшись, Дерек увидел пожилую женщину, смотревшую на них с таким же ужасом на лице, который Дерек в данный момент чувствовал. 

– Не обращайте внимания, – проговорил Стайлз, и его щеки слегка покраснели. – Просто планы на ужин.

Он взял Дерека за руку и быстро вывел из мясного отдела раньше, чем они провалились бы от стыда под землю. 

– То, что ты там сказал, – начал Дерек, когда они нагружали тележку содовой. – Тебе не обязательно это делать.

– Да все нормально, – ответил Стайлз. – Если ты покупаешь мне еду, то заслуживаешь что-нибудь съесть.

– Это не совсем то, что я имел в виду.

– А? И что… Ого! Акция! – Стайлз отвлекся на стенд в нескольких метрах от него и стал класть бутылки к продуктам. Разговор явно был закончен, и Дерек не собирался его вновь начинать у всех на виду. Никому не стоило знать, каким отвратительным человеком он был.

Заплатив за продукты, Дерек взял большинство пакетов. Стайлз же схватил пару пакетов полегче.

 

– Спасибо за все, – поблагодарил он. Дерек почувствовал, как страх оседает мертвым грузом в животе. Он не собирался заставлять Стайлза чувствовать себя хоть как-то ему обязанным. Наоборот, он хотел наладить отношения между ними. 

– Тебе не нужно меня благодарить.

– Сегодня я буду есть настоящую еду. Так что думаю, что нужно.

 

– Я к тому, что это подарок. Я не жду, что ты отплатишь мне чем-нибудь за него. И я ни на что не рассчитываю. Ты ничем мне не обязан. Я ничего не прошу взамен.

Стайлз искоса посмотрел на него. 

– От того, что ты так часто это повторяешь, у меня появляются подозрения, будто ты намеками просишь меня о большом одолжении. 

– Нет! Никаких одолжений. Я просто хотел все прояснить. У меня есть деньги, поэтому если тебе нужна помощь с продуктами или арендой, или еще с чем, все, что тебе нужно – это сказать мне, и я буду рад помочь.

 

– Осторожней, Хмуроволк. Если продолжишь в том же духе, то люди поймут, какой ты плюшевый. 

– Я просто хочу прояснить. 

– Яснее некуда, – усмехнулся Стайлз. 

Дерек после этого заметно успокоился. Они добрались до квартиры, и он распаковывал продукты, пока Стайлз занимался стейками, которые они потом съели вместе с салатом.

– О мой бог! – застонал Стайлз после первого куска, словно испытал оргазм от вкуса. Стон мучительно отозвался в штанах Дерека, особенно если учесть, что Стайлз в этот раз не будет расплачиваться с ним сексом. Дерек пытался сосредоточиться на еде, а не на звуках, издаваемых Стайлзом, и воспоминаниях о последнем визите сюда, которые будоражили его.

Когда все было съедено, Дерек собирался удалиться. Он сделал то, что должен был – прояснил ситуацию. Но Стайлз, обойдя стол, наклонился и прошептал на ухо:

– Помню, я обещал отсосать тебе на кухонном столе.

Дерек снова напрягся. Он замер, чувство ужаса вернулось и больше не покидало, даже когда Стайлз начал выцеловывать его шею.

– Это не… – начал было Дерек, но Стайлз поцеловал его прямо под ухом, и дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Дерека. – Я имею в виду… – Хотя он не был уверен, что же такого имел в виду. Поцелуи Стайлза как-то повлияли на те части мозга, которые складывали мысли в слова. – Ты не… 

Он думал, Стайлз понял, что Дерек ничего не ждет и не требует, но как мог Дерек сказать об этом, пока Стайлз так обстоятельно изучал, лаская, его шею?

Дерек оттолкнул его, чтобы развернуться и сесть к нему лицом. Он собирался прекратить все это, прежде чем оно далеко зайдет, и объяснить, что он не хотел бы такой благодарности. Но Стайлз, воспользовавшись возможностью, уже стянул футболку через голову, показывая голый торс. Дерек уставился на обнаженную кожу Стайлза, которую мало кто мог лицезреть.

– Нравится то, что видишь? – спросил Стайлз.

– Да, – согласился Дерек, ведь что еще он мог сказать?

Стайлз улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы прильнуть поцелуем к его губам, и Дерек просто сдался. Он знал, что заслужил гореть в аду за то, что делал, но он уже горел от одного вида Стайлза и поэтому уступил свои желаниям.

***

Эта схема повторялась из раза в раз, хотя Дерек вовсе к этому не стремился. Он купил Стайлзу учебник по предмету, потому что тот пожаловался на высокую цену, и после они неторопливо занимались любовью на кровати. Дерек отвел Стайлза в хороший мясной ресторан, потому что тот ел недостаточно белковой пищи, а после они переспали прямо на диване, едва вернувшись домой. Дерек купил билеты на фильм, который Стайлз так желал посмотреть, и был вознагражден минетом на парковке кинотеатра. Снова и снова за каждый хороший поступок Дереку пытались отплатить сексом.

И каждый раз Дерек говорил себе, что это точно в последний раз, но ему так хотелось радовать Стайлза. Хотелось помогать. Однако он просто не знал, как сказать «нет», когда Стайлз благодарил его за подарки. Он знал, что поступает отвратительно и неправильно. Знал, что был таким же подлым, как Кейт. Но когда Стайлз раздевался, вся решимость Дерека пропадала. Он делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы их встречи были приятными для Стайлза, но этого не хватало для заглаживания вины. Стайлз был молод и находился в трудном положении, а Дерек этим пользовался.

Если бы у него осталась хоть капля порядочности, то он сдался бы с повинной, но он не был уверен, в каком преступлении следует признаться. Стайлзу было уже больше восемнадцати, и деньги не были замешаны в их отношениях. Дерека не могли арестовать только за то, что он был ублюдком. 

Он решил держаться от Стайлза подальше. Если Дерек никогда не приблизится к нему, то у него и не будет соблазна. Он просто останется в Бикон-Хиллз, и все будет в порядке. 

Но увы, он забыл принять во внимание, что все, кто был связан со Стайлзом, тоже жили в Бикон-Хиллз. Однажды утром, когда Дерек выбирал продукты в магазине, кто-то позвал его по имени. Обернувшись, он увидел шерифа. В первую жуткую долю секунды Дерек решил, что тот откуда-то узнал про него и Стайлза, но шериф ему широко улыбнулся и поинтересовался, как его дела. Дерек отвечал коротко и, как он надеялся, вежливо, в то же время подыскивая путь к отступлению.

А потом шериф его ошарашил. 

– Не знаю, говорил ли тебе Стайлз про День благодарения, но ребята приедут домой на каникулы, поэтому мы собираемся устроить семейный ужин вместе с Мелиссой и Скоттом. Ты, конечно же, тоже приглашен.

Паника Дерека достигла новых высот, он с ужасом думал о том, как провести День благодарения с парнем, которого использовал, и людьми, которые его любили. Он скажет что-нибудь, что его разоблачит, и если шериф его не убьет, то это точно сделает Скотт.

– Мы не говорили о празднике со Стайлзом, – сказал Дерек, – но я собирался съездить к Коре.

Они с сестрой ничего не планировали, но это был первый предлог, который он смог быстро придумать. Шериф знал его печальным и одиноким оборотнем без стаи, особенно сейчас, когда все разъехались по колледжам. Он, наверное, ожидал, что Дерек проведет День благодарения в одиночестве, потому и пригласил на ужин. Но Дерек мог сослаться на сестру и избежать этой пытки: смотреть в глаза человеку, зная, что сделал с его сыном. 

– Что ж, – вздохнул шериф. – Ну, это хорошо. Семья очень важна. Тебе правда стоит провести время с сестрой. Но, может, она вернется в город на Рождество, чтобы мы все могли собраться вместе?

Дерек издал неопределенный звук. 

– Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать. Увидимся, Дерек.

Тот кивнул. Как только шериф удалился, Дерек направился прямо к кассе, хотя не успел закупиться и половиной всего необходимого. Ему лишь нужно было уйти отсюда, чтобы избежать второй возможной встречи с отцом Стайлза.

***

Он пытался избегать Стайлза, но это было сложно сделать: тот писал ему и приглашал зайти, говоря, что они должны побыть вместе, если Дерек собирался к сестре в Южную Америку. Дерек приехал, уверенный, что на этот раз все будет иначе. Казалось, что вечер будет спокойным, так как Стайлз приглашал всего лишь расслабиться и посмотреть кино на Нетфликсе. Если Стайлз не ожидает чего-то еще, и если Дерек не сделает ничего сверх оговоренного, то они могли бы провести этот вечер как порядочные люди.

Когда Дерек приехал, Стайлз дописывал работу по одному из предметов и извинился, сказав, что его отвлекали. 

– Честно, я думал, что закончу перед твоим приходом, – произнес он. 

– Все нормально. Я пойду возьму нам что-нибудь перекусить, пока ты дописываешь.

– Ты лучший. 

И Дерек направился вниз по улице к неплохой пиццерии, что была прямо по соседству с другой, в которой они больше никогда не будут ничего заказывать. Он удивился, осознав, как много он знал мест с едой навынос у дома Стайлза, больше, чем рядом с его лофтом в Бикон-Хиллз. Он заказал пиццу с двойным сыром и дополнительными пепперони, так как Стайлз верил в то, что тесто является лишь печальной необходимостью, и соотношение его к начинке должно быть настолько малым, насколько это вообще возможно.

 

Как оказалось, это было правильным решением, если судить по оргазмическим стонам, которые издавал Стайлз с полным ртом сырно-мясной начинки. Пока Дерек выходил, Стайлз закончил доклад и загрузил фильм, так что сейчас они вдвоем сидели на диване, ели пиццу и смотрели на экран. Диван был не слишком большим, поэтому Стайлз сидел вплотную к Дереку – теплая и отвлекающая близость.

Стайлз во время просмотра ел неаккуратно. Дереку едва удавалось воспринимать происходящее на экране, он отвлекался на стоны рядом с ним, на то, как Стайлз постоянно ерзал и как слизывал расплавленный сыр с пальцев, словно делал им минет.

Стайлз искоса посмотрел на Дерека и поймал его взгляд. Тот быстро отвернулся, надеясь, что Стайлз не догадался, о чем он думал. Дерек тихо проклинал себя за то, что не мог сохранять свои мысли в пристойном русле даже пять минут. Он пытался стать лучше, черт побери! Старался быть Стайлзу другом, которого тот заслуживал, а не ублюдком, который его использовал.

 

Стайлз взял другой кусок пиццы. Он снял с него парочку пепперони и закинул в рот, а потом начал намеренно пошло слизывать жир с каждого пальца на руке. Дерек старался не отрывать глаз от телевизора, но как он мог не смотреть, когда Стайлз вытворял такое языком? Дерек готов был поверить, что Стайлз делал это специально, просто чтобы помучить его.

Тот доел последний кусок, и Дерек облегченно выдохнул. Возможно, он выдержит оставшуюся часть фильма без ощущения, будто его штаны вдруг стали на два размера меньше.

Стайлз приблизился и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Пицца была очень вкусной.

Ухо обдало теплым дыханием Стайлза, и дрожь пробежала по спине Дерека.

– Похоже, что ты ей прямо-таки наслаждался, – заметил Дерек, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Он не отрывал взгляда от экрана и даже не посмотрел в сторону Стайлза. 

– Похоже, что ты наслаждался тем, как я наслаждался пиццей, – поддразнил Стайлз. Его рука, поглаживая, заскользила вверх по бедру Дерека.

Леденящий душу ужас вернулся. Вот этого Дерек совсем не желал. 

– Фильм, – произнес он, и его голос слегка дал петуха. – Разве ты не хочешь посмотреть фильм?

– Я лучше бы отблагодарил тебя за пиццу, – ответил Стайлз. Он прикусил мочку уха Дерека, и тот застонал. Рука Стайлза остановилась прямо на пахе и ощущалась через ткань джинсов. 

– Это совсем не… ах… обязательно, – сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз снова укусил его, приласкав рукой через штаны. 

– Кажется, часть тебя думает совсем по-другому.

– Нет! – воскликнул Дерек, потому что все зашло слишком далеко. Он чересчур долго позволял этому продолжаться. Ему стоит положить всему конец, раз и навсегда. Он не мог продолжать так использовать Стайлза.

Тот отодвинулся от него на диване, убрав руку. Дерек почувствовал холод там, где раньше его согревало прикосновение Стайлза. 

– Дерек, что не так? 

– Мне надо идти. 

 

Дерек встал и вышел за дверь прежде, чем сделал то, за что бы себя потом возненавидел. Он проигнорировал Стайлза, зовущего его по имени, и буквально выбежал из здания. 

Сообщение пришло раньше, чем он дошел до машины. 

«Ты в порядке?»

Что Дерек мог ответить на это? Он не в порядке. Он был мерзким подонком, а Стайлз заслуживал лучшего.

Дерек сунул телефон в карман и тронулся с места. Спустя минуту телефон вновь загудел. Дерек подождал до следующего светофора, чтобы проверить смс. 

«Прости».

Ему хотелось закричать. Дерек не хотел извинений от Стайлза. Он их не заслужил. Ведь это ему следовало упасть на колени и вымаливать прощение.

Все, что Дерек мог сделать, это съехать на обочину и быстро напечатать ответное сообщение:

 

«Ты не должен извиняться».

***

Праздновать День благодарения с Корой было на удивление неплохо, хотя она раз пять спросила, от чего он убегал, что приехал к ней _таким_. Он не признался, что это было связано со Стайлзом. Дерек не вынес бы, если бы сестра возненавидела его за сделанное.

Он решил, уже раз так в пятый, что положит всему конец. Встретится со Стайлзом, скажет то, что нужно, и покончит с этой ситуацией раз и навсегда. И он не собирался отвлекаться на секс. Так что Дерек не стал возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллз, а поехал прямиком в квартиру Стайлза. Ему нужно было все прекратить. Половину дороги он провел, накручивая себя, тренируя речь, которую собирался произнести, пытался сформулировать извинение, которое не звучало бы лицемерной брехней. 

Он поднимался по лестнице, прокручивая речь в своей голове, и вдруг застыл, услышав доносящийся из квартиры грохот и ругательства.

Страх сковал горло. Дерек ринулся вперед и распахнул дверь.

– Стайлз!

Тот стоял на кухне, нападая с ножом на противень, полный дымящихся черных углей. Он колотил по противню над мусорным ведром, пытаясь избавиться от угольков. Но действительно странным делали происходящее блестки. Они покрывали все: пол, столешницу, духовку, Стайлза.

– Какого хрена! Дерек! Ты не должен был вернуться так рано. 

Дерек осмотрелся, все заготовленные слова забылись из-за острой необходимости понять, какого черта здесь произошло.

– Что случилось? – спросил он. – Неужели фея Динь-Динь взорвалась на твоей кухне?

Стайлз бросил противень в мусорку и сполз на пол. Движение подняло облако блесток из сверкающего беспорядка, покрывавшего пол. 

– Я жалок, – сказал он. – Я даже не могу управиться с блестками. Тут и трехлетний бы разобрался. 

Он выглядел так, словно был близок к слезам. Дерек колебался, не уверенный, как на это реагировать. Он понимал только, что Стайлз явно расстроен, и это важнее того, зачем Дерек сюда пришел изначально. Ему нужно было все исправить, хотя он еще не понимал, в чем заключалась проблема.

– Что случилось? – переспросил Дерек, пытаясь найти путь к Стайлзу через обилие блесток. 

– Я самый бесполезный бойфренд на свете, – сокрушался Стайлз.

Дерек застыл. Он уже было протянул руку, чтобы успокаивающе сжать плечо, но теперь просто стоял с ладонью, повисшей в воздухе. 

– Что? – И это все, что он смог сказать.

– Черт, не понимаю, как ты терпишь меня. Ты всегда такой щедрый, и да, знаю, ты постоянно говоришь, что мне не стоит беспокоиться о возврате денег, но ты покупаешь мне еду, книги и билеты в кино, и боже, только из-за тебя меня не выгнали из квартиры. Я лишь хотел сделать что-нибудь приятное и решил тут, что у меня есть время придумать тебе что-то на Рождество, потому что я никогда, ну, ты знаешь, ни за что не плачу. Хотел связать тебе шарф. Даже посмотрел несколько уроков на Ютубе, но ты представляешь, сколько сейчас стоит пряжа?

– Ты... Ты делал мне подарок на Рождество?

Стайлз горько рассмеялся.

– Я собирался. Думал, что сейчас подходящее время для украшения коробки, потому что ты уехал к Коре. У меня была куча планов, но очевидно, мне нельзя доверить кухню: я ее спалю, выпекая тренировочные печеньки. А еще эти блестки… – Стайлз жестом указал на них. – Я устроил бардак. 

Стайлз, как и комната, был весь покрыт блестками. Маленькими искорками они переливались на его лице и волосах, но Дерек не назвал бы это бардаком. 

– Ты немного похож на сверкающего вампира из «Сумерек», – произнес он.

– Незачем меня оскорблять, – возмутился Стайлз, но слегка улыбнулся, что было главным.

Дерек все еще пытался осознать тот факт, что Стайлз назвал его своим бойфрендом. И что он взял на себя труд сделать Дереку пока даже не рождественский подарок, а тренировочные печенья для будущего подарка. И доказательства его неравнодушия сверкали с каждой видимой поверхности. Дерек, прижав ладонь к щеке Стайлза, наклонился, чтобы нежно его поцеловать. 

– Пытаешься отвлечь меня от жалости к себе? – спросил Стайлз.

– Это из-за того, что ты назвал меня своим бойфрендом.

 

Стайлз посмотрел на него, и его прежнее выражение страдания уступило место растерянности. 

– Что в этом такого особенного? 

– Ты раньше никогда так меня не называл. 

– Конечно же называл. Все время. 

Что-то екнуло внутри Дерека. Привычное чувство вины растворилось в замешательстве. 

– Никогда не слышал.

– Ты шутишь? Я изменил свой статус на Фейсбуке, как только мы начали встречаться. Точнее, даже раньше – я изменил его после нашего первого секса, а до этого у нас не было первого настоящего свидания.

– Изменил статус на Фейсбуке? – переспросил Дерек. 

– Серьезно, чувак, у тебя вообще есть комп? – Стайлз движением ног поднял в воздух еще одно облако блесток. Он посмотрел на Дерека, будто видел его впервые с тех пор, как он пришел. – Ты в порядке?

– Ты мой бойфренд. 

– Ага, – согласно кивнул Стайлз, а после почему-то занервничал, – То есть я думал, что мы вместе. Мы никогда по-настоящему это не обсуждали, поэтому если ты называешь отношения как-то по-другому, я не возражаю. Партнеры. Близкие люди. 

 

Дерек поцеловал Стайлза, прежде чем он смог вымолвить еще хоть слово. Целовал со всей яростью и страстью, которые раньше были задушены виной. Стайлз думал, что у них были настоящие отношения, а не спал с ним из благодарности. До того, как Стайлз это озвучил, подобное объяснение ни разу не приходило в голову Дерека. Стайлз и правда заботился о нем, и все то отвращение и ненависть, которые Дерек испытывал к себе, растворились в поцелуях. 

Они прекратили целоваться, чтобы Дерек смог забраться Стайлзу под одежду, лихорадочно дотрагиваясь до его кожи. 

– Если бы я знал, что это тебя так заводит, – проговорил Стайлз, – то называл бы бойфрендом каждый раз во время секса.

Когда Дерек стягивал свою одежду, его футболка порвалась, но он не придал этому значения. Они со Стайлзом занимались любовью на кухонном полу, кожа Стайлза сияла от блесток. Секс был медленным и нежным, несмотря на отчаянное желание Дерека быть с этим человеком, человеком, которого он любил и который смог полюбить его в ответ и настолько о нем заботился, что попытался сам сделать подарок. 

Позже, когда они лежали на кухонном полу, Стайлз ему сказал:

– Я все же не решил, что тебе сделать на Рождество. 

– Тебе не обязательно что-то делать. 

– Но я хочу, – возразил Стайлз. – Я чувствую себя так, будто использую тебя. 

Что-то снова сжалось внутри Дерека, едва он задался вопросом, долго ли Стайлз так себя ощущал, считал ли себя виноватым, как и Дерек. Ему хотелось бы завести этот разговор в самом начале, но он не желал рассказывать Стайлзу правду. Он не хотел признаваться в своем непонимании того, что они были бойфрендами. Он теперь просто желал двигаться вперед, сосредоточиться на том, чтобы улучшить их отношения с этого момента.

– Мне нравится делать тебе приятное, – проговорил Дерек. 

– Ну, я тоже хочу сделать тебе что-нибудь приятное. Хочу быть самым лучшим, черт побери, парнем на свете. 

– Ты уже такой. 

– Ах.

Дерек повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в лоб, пока они еще лежали рядом. Момент был нежным и романтичным, поэтому, разумеется, Стайлз обязан был испортить атмосферу, заявив следующее:

– Кажется, у меня вся задница в блестках.

Дерек расхохотался так, как не мог позволить смеяться себе неделями. У него определенно был самый лучший бойфренд.


End file.
